She Wolf
by xItachixLoverx101x
Summary: No one ever really believes the fairy tales and horror stories they learn when they're kids. Emi Minamoto was no different. Until her life became one. Now, in America, She has to not only survive, but choose: her pack...or her mate?
1. Chapter 1

'Wha-….what's….going on?'

Everything was a daze. It felt like I was an icicle. I was so cold it felt almost like I was burning. But that wasn't even the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that I wasn't cold on the outside and numb on the inside. I was cold on the inside. It literally felt like someone had injected liquid nitrogen straight into my veins. And with every passing second, it got colder. But, strangely, as it got colder, things got clearer. I could hear again. Better than ever before.

'Ok….that's weird…What happened?"

The last thing I could remember was walking through the woods. Then…I heard something. A growl. And I saw yellow eyes through the bushes. And then….Nothing. The cold started to recede from my limbs. And as it did, I started to hear voices. All male.

"Won't be long now."

"She already smells different, un."

"No matter what you guys do, don't crowd her when it's over. You all know how disorienting it is when you wake up for the first time."

"Yes, Pein."

There was silence for a while. By the time another voice piped up, the freezing cold had all but gone.

This time it was a female voice.

"It'll be nice to have another girl around."

And then the cold was gone. For a long second, that was all that registered in my mind. It took me another second to remember how to open my eyelids.

The world was completely different.

I was lying on the forest floor, and it was dawn. That confused me. Since when could I tell the difference between dawn and dusk? Movement caught my eye then, as someone inched closer. I slowly sat up, twigs and leaves dug deep in my hair. There were quite a few men around me and one female. A strange feeling nestled in my gut. Like I could trust these people….like they were my family.

A man with auburn hair stepped forward slightly. He immediately caught my attention.

"I know it's disorienting, but please be patient with us. First, allow me to apologize for Sasuke. He thought you were a vampire. He never would have bitten you if he had-"

"Hold on just a second! Did you say vampire? And what do you mean bitten? And if he's sorry, shouldn't HE be the one apologizing?!" My voice raised an octave every few words. They all stepped away a bit, seemingly frightened.

This puzzled me and made me forget my irritation. Why would a bunch of really built, strong-looking men be afraid of me?

"Allow me to explain a little better. Sasuke thought he smelled a vampire in the area. And yes, vampires exist. He's young, so he thought it was you. When in reality, the scent was coming from behind you. You were being hunted. If Sasuke hadn't made himself know and bitten you, you would dead."

I ran the words of his explanation through my head a few times. One thing still didn't make sense, though….

"So…what am I?"

He remained quiet for a second, as if thinking about what he was going to say carefully.

Finally, it seemed he decided that blunt was the only way.

"You're a werewolf"


	2. New Town, New life

'**Tsuki thinking'**

'thinking'

"talking"

**Emi POV 3 Months Later…**

'Another new town, another new life…for a while'

I looked around the bustling Boston airport and sighed.

'Pein really wasn't kidding when he said that the werewolf life was hard…'

Since that night three months ago, my entire world has been flip-flopped. Every full moon I turned into a giant white wolf whose name is Tsuki. Tsuki is now a part of me. I'm always aware of her and sometimes she talks to me. Most wolves are lone wolves, but the wolf that bit me was a part of a pack. I wasn't sure if I wanted a pack, so they are giving me 4 months to think it over.

I walked up to the rental car unit and got a very nice truck. It was a Ford raptor, my favorite truck ever. I then proceeded to my new "home". Ipswich, Massachusetts. It's a small town in Massachusetts that is nearly always covered with clouds and gets buckets of rain almost daily. It sounds like my kind of town.

About an hour later, I pulled up to the apartment complex I would be renting from. I got out of my truck and grabbed my duffel bag out of the bed. I walked to the leasing office for my key and she sent me on my way. After I was settled, I decided to drive around a little.

I went down stairs and got into my truck. After I pulled out of my spot, I turned onto the main road and started my joyride. I saw all kinds of shops, cafes, and restaurants. I even found a place for sushi, which I pulled into. I walked in and was transported home. My father's sushi shop, my mother's hostess dress, my little bother's waiter kimono and my waitress kimono…I felt myself tearing up and went to sit down. I ordered the tuna and salmon rolls along with some calamari with some green tea. The waitress had just walked away when they walked in.

They walked in and I instantly knew that they were different. There were four of them, male. Two were more built, and the other two were more lean. They were all being loud and rowdy but the sushi chef just laughed and shook his head as if he were used to it.

'I guess they're usuals…'

Then, one of them turned and looked me right in the eyes. It felt as if my world was suddenly pulled out from under my feet again. It felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was him. But why would I feel like that about somebody that I've never even spoken to?

Suddenly, the waitress was blocking my view as she brought me my food. I ate feeling his eyes burning into my back the entire time. As I was paying my bill, I studied him discreetly out of the corner of my eye. He had well defined muscles in his arms and he had long dirty blonde hair that went just past his chin. He was wearing a semi-tight wife beater so I could also see his pecs.

'Yummy…'

'**That boy…'**

'What about him?'

'**He's our true mate. The one we're meant to be with. Our soul-mate…'**

I was shocked. I don't even know the guy's name and I'm being told he's my soul-mate? But I'd learned to listen to Tsuki.

I left the sushi bar feeling confused when-

"Hey!"

I turned around to see who was yelling and my supposed soul-mate was jogging toward me. A shock went through me.

'Is he talking to me?'

As he caught up to me, he seemed winded. He bent over to catch his breath and I examined him. He seemed ok. He looked up at me and stood up straight. He was taller than me by at least 3 inches. He smiled and said,

"You forgot you wallet."

What?

He held out my wallet and it dawned on me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I didn't even realize…Thank you, Mr….."

"Pogue. Pogue Perry. And you are?"

"Emi. Emi Minamoto."

"You're not from around here, are you, Emi?"

"No. I was born in Hokkaido, Japan"

"Ah. Well, that explains it."

"YO! Pogue! We gotta go!" One of his friends yelled from across the parking lot.

"One sec!" He yelled back.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this is straightforward, but can I get your number? You seem like a cool girl and I'd like to get to know you better."

I was beyond shocked, but I kept a cool head.

"Sure."

After we exchanged numbers, he asked, "Hey me and my friends are all going to Nicky's tonight. Its sports bar where we all hang out. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Uhh, I don't know. I really need to unpack…"

"Come on, please? We won't keep you out too late, I promise."

I looked up at him and he had that face. The puppy dog look that I almost always caved to.

'Damn it.'

"Alright, where is this place?"

"I can pick you up. Where are you staying?"

"At Pine Needle Apartments."

"Hey, that's where I live! What room, I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go together."

"224. I'll see you at 7"

"Will do. See you later, Emi."

"See ya."

…Wow. I turned around and got into my truck aft6er he'd walked away and watched him walk up to his friends before turning on my truck and driving away. I got home at about 5 which gave me two hours. I went into my closet and picked out a smoking hot outfit. It was a purple off the shoulder long sleeved top with black skinny jeans and Joker and Harley Quinn converse that I wore almost everywhere. I then hopped in the shower and shaved. I brushed my teeth and that alone took an hour. I curled my long blonde hair and put on light makeup. That took about 45 more minutes. By 7, I was ready to go. At 7 on the dot my doorbell rang.

I opened my front door and there he was.

His eyes got a little bigger as he looked at me.

"Wow…You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Perry."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then shall we go?"

And we walked out after I locked my door.


End file.
